


Tie Me Up/Tie Me Down

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Dark Days [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Community: wrestlingkink, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean Ambrose tied up.</p><p>He said no to Seth. Seth didn't like that word, he knew it, and he knew he wouldn't take it well. And in his own sick way, he was hoping for this; hoping Seth would lash out and force him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up/Tie Me Down

His wrists burned.

They ached with every movement, every strained pull, every unintentional spasm or twitch. How had he gotten here? How had it come to this? In all honesty, he didn't remember. One minute he was walking to his car and the next...nothing. He woke up God knows how many hours later with a dizzy feeling in his head and no feeling in his fingers.

He registered that it was rope encircling his wrists. He didn't know why, but that was what he focused on. It was the scratchy feeling of rope and not chain or tape that held him still.

How...different?

Yet, that's what his hazy mind concentrated on, not the fact that he was lying on his back, not the fact that a rag had been shoved between his teeth to keep him quiet, not the fact that he was shirtless, and certainly not the fact that he wasn't alone.

Scratchy, rough, abrasive rope digging into the tender flesh of his wrists.

“Dean, Dean, Dean.”

His concentration suddenly shifted at the voice. He knew it, would recognize it anywhere. It was like nails on a chalkboard and music to his ears all wrapped into one smooth as silk package.

Seth Rollins.

Bitter enemy.

Even more bitter lover.

He tried to end it, so many times. He tried. Yet, Seth was always there, always looking at him with those eyes that were like dark pools of obsidian. Pools he had drowned in more than once. Pools that would be the death of him. But God help him, he would always come back to them.

“I didn't want to do this Dean.” He said, voice light and almost amused at his captives current state. “You made me.”

Made him? He didn't make him do anything. It was just another in a long line of trying-to-end-its. He said no to Seth. Seth didn't like that word, he knew it, and he knew he wouldn't take it well. And in his own sick way, he was hoping for this; hoping Seth would lash out and force him to come back.

He was twisted up inside when it came to the younger man watching him with a small grin. Seth made him weak, made him long for the moments alone when everything was so wrong but it felt so right. They weren't good for each other, he knew that. They were two strong personalities that clashed with disastrous results, burning everything in their path with gloriously beautiful aggression.

It was only a matter of time before someone finally said no. Dean didn't expect it to be him. He was the man who lived to fight, breathed for the violence, and never truly felt alive until he tasted his own blood in his mouth. But it was him who said it. He said no, no more, and walked away.

Yet, here he lay, lying to himself that he wasn't painfully hard in his jeans, trying to deny the fact that Seth was going to take what he wanted from him, and mad at himself because he would love every fucking second of it.

He also knew, Seth knew this. He could see it in the twinkle of his eye, the way he licked his lips, the way his hand gently rubbed the hollow of his elbow. He shivered when he leaned over him, those soft brown curls gently brushing at the skin of his chest.

The kiss to his chest was chaste, light, loving even, but It most definitely wouldn't stay that way. It never did. He didn't want it to either.

“Do you still say no, Dean?”

He made no movements. It wasn't until he felt teeth bite down on his nipple did he even dare to move. The yelp escaped him before he could stop it, pain and pleasure ripping through him in wonderful, horrible shivers. He wanted this. Fuck, he wanted this so bad.

“Just tell me no again, and I'll stop.”

He couldn't do it. Even after Seth ripped the gag from his mouth, he couldn't say no. One word left his lips, one surprising word. “Please.”

“Please?” Seth repeated, having the audacity to look shocked. He again began kissing Dean's chest, leaving hickies and bite marks in his path. he knew Seth was reveling in every unintentional gasp and moan that he just could not hold in any longer. “Please, what?”

“Fuck-please do something!”

Seth grinned and Dean knew he had won. There was no resistance anymore, he was now begging Seth to quell the ache in his jeans.

“Something like this?” He asked seconds before unbuckling his belt and ripping it off Dean's hips in one swift pull.

“Or maybe this?” He nimbly unbuttoned Dean's jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper.

“What about this?” His slender fingers reached in and pulled Dean's unbelievably hard dick free.

“Yes…” He moaned, bucking his hips up into Seth's hand.

Then another grin, one sickening as it was terrifying. He pumped once, twice, then…

“No.”

 


End file.
